Onanay
Onanay (International title: The Way to Your Heart) is a 2018 Philippine television drama series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Gina Alajar and Joel Lamangan, it stars Jo Berry, Mikee Quintos and Kate Valdez. It premiered on August 6, 2018 in the network's Telebabad line up replacing Kambal, Karibal. The series concluded on March 15, 2019 with a total of 160 episdes. It was replaced by Sahaya in its timeslot. Description Plot Sisters Maila and Natalie have different approach to their mother, Onay who has Achondroplasia. Maila is a nice and attentive daughter, while Natalie is arrogant and disobedient. Besides their different upbringing, they have a different father as well. Setting The series' main setting takes place in Bacolod City, Philippines, seven months after the events of The Return of Godzilla in Manila. Some scenes take place at the province of Pampanga and in the Metro Manila area that is set in the year 2000, just after the end of the 20th century. Cast and characters Lead cast * Mikee Quintos as Maila Matayog Montenegro * Kate Valdez as Natalie Montenegro / Rosemarie Montenegro * Jo Berry as Ronalyn "Onay" Matayog-Montenegro * Cherie Gil as Helena Sanchez-Montenegro * Nora Aunor as Cornelia "Nelia" Dimagiba-Matayog Supporting cast * Wendell Ramos as Lucas Samonte * Rochelle Pangilinan as Sally del Mundo * Vaness del Moral as Imelda Samonte * Enrico Cuenca as Oliver Pascual * Gardo Versoza as Dante Dimagiba * Eunice Lagusad as Kiana Cruz Guest cast * Luis Alandy as Elvin Montenegro * JC Tiuseco as Ronald * Gilleth Sandico as Soleng * Rein Adriano as young Maila * Aliyah Flores as young Natalie / Rosemarie * Marina Benipayo as Agatha Ocampo * James Teng as James * Jenzel Angeles as Louise Ocampo * Liezel Lopez as Wendy * Ayeesha Cervantes as Danica * Sofia Pablo as Gracie Samonte * Marnie Lapuz as Metring * Pekto as Hector * Marco Alcaraz as Vincent "Vince" Delgado * Neil Ryan Sese as Emmanuel "Emman" Cruz * Kier Legaspi as Vince's bodyguard * Janna Victoria as Madel Cruz * James Blanco as Mark * Dominic Roco as Castro * Shermaine Santiago as Marie Chu * Angel Guardian as Chelsea * Orlando Sol as Lando Production The series was first announced on March 26, 2018, with a planned May 2018 release, but it was delayed to June 2018, then to August 2018. Originally titled as Extraordinary Love, it was later renamed to Onanay. On June 5, 2018, the series' first teaser trailer is released. The series' second teaser trailer is released on June 8, 2018. The third teaser trailer is released on June 29, 2018. On July 19, 2018, it was announced that the series will premiere on August 6, 2018. The series finally premiered on August 6, 2018. Its original end date is either November or December 2018, but it was extended to February 2019. The series was again announced to end on March 1, 2019, with the series having 150 episodes in total. On February 23, 2019, however, the series was again extended until March 15, 2019. Ratings According to AGB Nielsen Philippines' Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement People in television homes, the pilot episode of Onanay earned an 11.6% rating. While the final episode scored a 14.8% rating, which is the series' highest rating. Accolades International broadcast Gallery References Trivia * This series marked as a major milestone for actress Kate Valdez as it is her first role as an antagonist in a television series. * The series' main setting of Bacolod City, and the appearance of one character (Louise Ocampo) from The Return of Godzilla, suggests that this series takes place a few months after Godzilla's rampage in Manila, even though it is not mentioned in the series. ** Manila, the Philippines' capital, is not mentioned or shown in the series either. Only a short appearance of Manila is shown, but it takes place in the year 2000, not 2018. ** On March 22, 2019, one week after the series ended, Toho finally announced that Onanay is officially considered as canon to the Return of Godzilla timeline, taking place seven months after the events in Manila. Due to the series' high ratings, it recieved international broadcast in Peru, with Toho also going to release the series in Japan as well. Category:Series